


Mustard and Smoke

by lacewing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dark Humor, Gen, if anything really important comes up I'll tag it, likely going to be more aus and such here, more nerds and idiots, nerds and idiots abound, other AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: currently one-shot. Sometimes you just have to cut loose and do something dangerous. Stealing Sans' coat is definitely dangerous.More oneshots added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one shot, unless I end up with a few ideas. Just sorta playing with my own little version of Underfell and Frisk's relationships with the monsters in it.  
> If anyone has suggestions of silly things they'd like to see. I'll see what I can run with!  
> This started because of conversation in a stream where I said I wanted to steal Sans' coat, because that fluffy hood.  
> I was challenged, and after a few chats with others, this just sorta sprung up.

Mustard and Smoke

 

Mustard and smoke, with a touch of leather and a slightly dirty undertone. It was always what Frisk thought of every time she was close enough she could catch his sent. Odd thinking of a skeleton with a unique sent, but it was. Papyrus smelled nothing like Sans. Papyrus smelled like cleaning supplies, and food, with a coppery undertone that was slightly terrifying. 

But Sans’ sent was not overly scary, it was just… Him. The biggest concentration of course was in his coat. He seldom took it off, so of course the old dingy leather and furred collar would pick up the most sent. All the spills, and long hours spent wearing it. He’d just wait for any spills to dry and shake it off, but the smell would linger. Burning its way into his clothing, forever marking it as ‘Sans’. 

So of course, Frisk wanted it. It was a large coat with a huge old slightly dingy fur trimmed hood. It was stained and pockmarked. It was frankly in horrible condition. 

This meant that when she saw the coat, resting on the back of the chair at his sentry station Frisk came to a standstill. He was nowhere in sight, but his coat was right there.

Frisk hesitated a few moments. Debating as she shifted from foot to foot, her ratty old tennis shoes making the slightest noise as her feet moved in them and her fingers gripped the edge of her shorts pulling them down somewhat. 

She was at the edge of the hotlands and looking around she could see no sign of the portly skeleton. 

Deciding impulse control was for the birds Frisk dashed in and leaned over the counter of the station nabbing the coat and she held it in her arms for a long moment just, taking in the smell. It was warm as well, likely from the area than from any remaining body heat. 

But coat in hand, and mad giggles filling the air the young woman took off back towards waterfall, where it would be chilly enough to be worth wearing a coat like this one. 

 

-0—0-

 

Sans came back to his station and stopped before he could lower himself into his chair. The eye lights going out in his sockets and freezing so still one could think he was a statue. 

Where the fuck was his coat?

He’d been selling cheap knock off dogs and cats to the locals when the cap of one of his condiment containers broke and made a mess. He could put up with a bit of mess sure, just flake it off later that was normal. But this had been just fucking ridiculous. He’d left just to change out his top and shorts, a fast short cut, didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to try and steal from HIS sentry stand.

Apparently someone was. 

Slowly the lights came back with a small angry narrowed focused red glow as he looked around the station for any clues as to who the fucking hell was stupid enough to think they could run off with his jacket.

Because he was about to be in for a very fun time. Them? Not so much. 

Slowly he let his gaze scan for clues and the first thing he spotted was the recently disturbed dirt. A hasty skid of red and black sandy grit as someone scrambled over his stand to likely grab his coat before taking off. He half held his foot over the point of take off and noticed how dainty the skid marks were. So, someone at least slimmer than his stocky self. Glancing up he could see the mental trajectory.

Back towards waterfall then. 

Straightening he paused and cursed as he couldn’t stuff his hands in his pockets. Because someone took the damn COAT! Grumbling in irritation he headed the direction his coat most likely went. 

As he got into waterfall tracking became even easier.

He touched another echo flower and couldn’t help the grin at the mad giggles of a very familiar voice. 

So the kid thought she was being gusty huh? Well, he’d show her. 

If he could ever find that slippery little bitch! He thought he had zeroed in on her but apparently she was fucking prancing through the flowers. He groaned. Sans had seen that the little (well not so little anymore he had to admit, when she shot up like a weed to about his brother’s shoulder height.) brat eye up his jacket of late. He really wasn’t sure with this sudden obsession of her’s. It was amusing, if only because she found excuses to lean in and well, he would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it. 

Speaking of the twerp? Where the fucking hell was she with his jacket? She running all the way back to Snowdin or something? She better not try and hawk it off to those damn kleptomaniac Temmies. He’d dust the whole village. 

He found another flower and touched it, instead of the giggles he been hearing he heard the kid’s voice, “So my old aunts kept teasing me at weddings saying “So, Frisk, do you think you’ll be next?” He paused arching the bone above his eye slightly, he walked on a started touching flowers until one suddenly came back with Frisk’s voice, again “We’ve settled things because I started doing the same thing to them at Funerals.”

“HA!” well no one else was likely to hear the end of that joke now, but he was still chortling to himself as he tried to keep his voice down enough so that the flowers wouldn’t change what they heard last to him laughing himself sick. 

She seemed to be going on a more direct path now, less hopping about, but the way the flowers echoed back her voice it sounded like she was trying to sound deeper, more gravelly. Was she trying to sound like him? Heh, that was cute. He grinned wider, she was picking up some pretty good material. He passed another flower and paused as he heard her voice again.

“Even people who are good for nothing have the capacity to bring a smile to your face, for instance when you push them down the stairs.”

Sans had to pause and rest his face against his palms as he laughed. He was so going to have to find out where she was getting her material! 

He continued on, hearing a few more dark jokes, until as he came around another corner he suddenly heard a voice not being echoed back by a flower “I saw two kids fighting at the elementary school grounds. Being the only adult I had to step in, they didn’t stand a chance!” He watched her do a little spin, wearing his jacket and the only reason it stayed on her shoulders at all was because she had the hood up and her arms raised to let the sleeves fall enough so she could jazz hands. If she was trying to act like him in that coat, she was failing. 

He would have snuck up on her if the strangled snort hadn’t of slipped. 

She turned very slowly, her eyes, normally a mere sliver as she tended squint at the world far as he could tell, where currently opened wide enough he could see the entirety of white around her cinnamon eyes. 

“Shit!” and she ran for it. Coat behind her like a cape. 

Oh like he was going to let her get away! 

But the jokes had been funny, and he was now in a much more jovial mood verses earlier when he had just been irritated. So he let her have a head start.

Then took a short cut and as she came around the corner, she didn’t see him with the hood up. Not until she ran right into him half bouncing off. He chuckled darkly. The kid wasted no time turning her perk little ass around and taking off in a new direction. He just stepped off a couple steps in the opposite direction before she found herself tripping over his outstretched foot. She managed a couple stumbling steps and with a twist managed to stay on her feet instead of face planting onto the ground. 

“Stop that!” she complained at him.

He just arched a brow ridge at her and his grin grew wider as he took a couple steps towards her, her momentary bravado going up in pathetic smoke. “Or you’ll what, kiddo?” he said letting his grin grow widely evil as he leaned closer, forcing her to retreat back into the shelter of his jacket. 

“… what’s yellow first then red?” she suddenly asked him.

“Seriously, sweetheart? Fine, I’ll bite. What?”

“A chick in a blender” 

He rolled his eyes “Not your best today.” He told her.

“You’re still smiling.” Frisk informed him.

“It’s how my face is made kiddo.” His grin turned up a notch “how about this, you give me back my coat and we’ll call it even for the laugh?” 

She blinked distrustingly at him, but slowly after a long moment she shrugged off the coat and held it out to him. He took it back and stuck his arms into his sleeves and with a sigh settled it back into place on his shoulders, the weight helping to fill out his stocky form so that he felt dressed. Frisk was pouting at him, her arms crossed. He snorted, growing up so much but she was still such a little kid. Still much like the little brat who came out of those ruins and began shaking up the underground. 

A weird little thing armed with nothing but a quick wit and smart mouth. Grin still in place he reached out and took her chin in his clawed phalanges and turned her head to stare at him. Leaning in closer until she opened her gaze to stare at him not exactly sure what his intentions were as he chuckled darkly.

Then gave a sudden long lick up the side of her face just to hear her scream obscenities at him, he laughed “Taking lessons from Undyne are we?” he said as he happily stuffed his hands back into his pockets. Right and proper. “Later sweetheart.” He said with a wink and walked past her, rounding a corner and he was gone.

Frisk left trying to wipe the trail of damp red goop he had left on her face in revenge for his coat.


	2. Break the Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard this song and dance before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I been sitting on this and not sure what to do with it, it's just a one shot, so I decided you know what? I'll put it here with Mustard and Smoke as its another one shot... 
> 
> If I get more ideas or anyone offer any suggestions, I'll likely another another one shot or two here..

Break the Script

-0-

She just sat quietly at the table saying nothing. The skeleton was talking. She, didn’t really want to hear this, not again really.  
She wanted to pretend they were really friends. 

Hard to pretend when she knew what he really felt. 

She was so close to finishing this, she would figure out how to end this and get everyone out. To get everyone free. 

Finally he was going on about it all being a joke and she slammed her hand down on the tabletop and picked up the table knife. It was a damn dull butter knife. But the moment she picked it up she saw his face shift ever so subtly and the blue start to glow in one eye. 

Silently she stared at him and holding her hand up she dropped the knife and stood up from the table. “That was just a fucking butter knife.”

“Language” he said automatically and she just laughed. 

It was a broken sound her laugh. How long had they been doing this? How many times had she gone through this mess? Just over and over again she went until she felt so… old. But her body was still living the same few days over and over again. Never changing, never aging.   
It was easier in the beginning when she didn’t remember that much. Now though, she’d been at this too long and she remembered too much. Staring at him she said softly “Maybe I’ll stop cursing if you stop lying. I know that the promise you made is the only reason I’m standing here at all, that you are even giving me a chance after…” in the beginning she’d been so scared and the monsters had been so scary. 

No one had offered her a chance. Not until that day she stood before Papyrus and actually looked at him. He had been holding out his hands to her. After all the times, he stood there and said he believed in her. He offered hugs and no judgment. 

He became her friend.

After that she tried. She went back, she gave Toriel a chance and found the goat monster loved bad jokes and pie and snails and reading stories. The monster wanted to be a teacher, and to become a mother again. So the girl came to know everyone, and she stopped being scared.

She didn’t see monsters anymore, she saw people. Who were just as scared as she had been. 

But every time she came here, to this place, He made sure to let her know that she was still just a monster. 

The comedian was watching her, silent and not sure where she was going with this. She looked up at him and gave her best smile. “This is the last time we will do this I hope. Then I won’t be your problem anymore.” And she turned and walked away. Before he could leave and she would feel alone and unwanted. Just like above. Always unwanted. Just another problem. Just another waste of space. 

There would be one more place she’d see him before the end.

She walked down the hallway, she had made it to this point once before, a long time ago. But that had not been a pleasant meeting, and he had been so… angry.

She stood there again this time and they stared at each other.

After a moment she crossed her arms defensively and he sighed his hands shoved into his pockets and shaking his head “Been awhile since we’ve been here hasn’t it?” he said finally.

“yeah.” 

Silence, she could hear a bird singing nearby. There was a scent of flowers. Perhaps it would be a lovely day, though she was just looking forward to it being over no matter what else came. 

She felt so, alone. 

His view affected her, affected how she viewed everyone else. She smiled, she went along, but everyone had either tried to kill her or use her, and she was just a child.

Hard to believe that any of them might actually care. After all, to them… She was just a monster. A human.

She couldn’t blame them, humans sucked really. 

But she was also the only one who was going to be able to get them out and after that?

Well, she did everything she could for them, no one would need her anymore and she could… do what? She had no clue. For the time she’d been reliving her own personal ground hogs day she had put her entire being into fixing this mess. To stop being afraid.

She was no longer afraid, but she also didn’t seem to feel… anything anymore. 

Finally he sighed and pulled a hand out of his pocket rubbing the back of his skull, “You know, I was wrong about you, kid and, I may not have put it the best earlier but… I’m rooting for you.” He told her, She went still, her eyes going huge. Of all the things he could say this was not what she expected “You’ve tried hard and, yeah I’ve not exactly done the best at keeping an eye socket on ya, but you’ve come a long way from the scared kid that came through here before.” He closed his eyes and shook his head “No matter how it turns out, just know… You’ve got a friend in me kiddo. Ain’t no joke this time.” 

Something in her seemed to snap and she sunk down to her heels, crying into her knees. She wasn’t sure how long she had been weeping when she looked up, she expected to be alone, but instead he was there. Crouched down and just watching her. When she looked up he reached out and stroked back her hair “Sorry I let you feel this unwanted kid.” He told her. “I was watching you make so many friends down here, I didn’t think my personal demons would affect you still. I stopped blaming you kid, a long time ago.” He kept his hand touching her head. 

“Just know, you ain’t going in there alone.” He assured her “and after all I’ve seen, it might have been a promise that made me start giving you this chance despite everything, but it was you who convinced me that maybe, you can beat this. You are not a bad person, kid.”   
She wiped her eyes on her sleeves, startled and realizing just how much she had needed to hear that. Slowly she got to her feet and he helped her. “Get going kiddo.” He ruffled her hair and she turned looking towards the doors at the end of the hallway.

“I’m ready.” And she went towards the doors and when she looked back, he was still there.

She was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Raven_Maniac who really took a shine to these.. Kinda convinced me to post it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton on the town!

Mettaton’s ears heard the tiny sniffle on the side of the road even above the din of his many admirers and paparazzi. The robot adored these little walks, the attention, getting a chance to meet and sign a few autographs with his fans. He was never above remembering the little people who’s adoration made him the success he was above ground. 

But the sniffle, it wasn’t the sound of someone crying from happiness at seeing him (which happened surprisingly often) it was a very sad and worse, distracted sniffle. Of someone who wasn’t paying attention because their attention was elsewhere. 

Eyes scanning over the heads of the crowd the robot blinked when he found the source. There, by a small shop window.

A child. A human child, alone and looking scared, scanning the crowd in panic as they attempted to find something.

They were just, so tiny, and the look of confusion, fear and panic reminded him so much of another child, long ago. A child he had not been able to comfort, who he had to perform as the ‘bad guy’ in that utter comedy farce of events long long ago.

Frisk wasn’t a small scared child anymore, but the image had stayed with him, that first time. When he still used his more boxy form, these days Alphys had perfected the batteries of his current form and he did rather well keeping charged up. Besides, the humans liked his more humanoid body, although he still periodically used his other. 

But right now he reached over the crowd, his arms stretching out as he snagged up the child and hearing them squeak in shock as he brought them back over to the safety of his shoulder, “Here there little one, no need for tears. What seems to be the problem?”

The child was staring at him with the biggest (and cutest he decided) eyes ever. Shocked at having been picked up and carried over the crowds, and now with the flashing of cameras and a sea of cell phones held up recording and taking images of this scene. The child was near speechless yet.

“Are you lost?” Mettaton offered and after a moment the child nodded slowly. “You here with your parents?” a shake of the head “hmm Siblings?” and a nod.

“Right, so, you are here with your brother, or sister?” another nod and held up a hand, two fingers. Oh, so two siblings! Mettaton frowned “Well that is just rather sloppy of them, losing track of such a cute little sibling as you are.” The child gave a hesitant grin. 

“Right, So, for the moment I’ll be your big brother and keep an eye on you until we find your siblings alright sweetie?” 

Those huge eyes were going to be the death of him, this kid was just too cute! But he got a brilliant (and missing front tooth, could this child get any more adorable?) smile and an enthusiastic nod.

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of a picture from things I drew up. Lets see if this works.


End file.
